


Dynamics

by The_Lady_of_the_Lion



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_the_Lion/pseuds/The_Lady_of_the_Lion
Summary: People often forget that secondary genders don’t change your personality. They just make certain parts stronger.And most people have forgotten what the secondaries mean outside of stereotypes.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 168





	1. Origins:Damian p1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s short, but I don’t know what else to put but it’s a start...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future chapters will be longer! I just didn’t know how to combine this with the next part

When Damian presented, Talia almost cried. Almost because she is a trained assassin and showing so much emotion would be bad.

She knew she wasn’t the best mother in the world. She tried her best to have Damian ready for everything being the Demon’s heir might throw at him.

Any skill that might be useful was taught. Any lesson that had to be learned, was. Every opportunity that could safely be taken was taken advantage of.

So for all of her hard work and dedication to end with him presenting as an _Omega_? No. **No**. That was her son. That was her pride. She was not going to simply put him down on anyone’s word. Not even for Ra’s Al Ghul himself.

And the coup made this the perfect chance to get him out.

—  
—


	2. Origins: Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we go again!

Not many remember when Marinette presented.

She was pulled out of school for a full month. When asked, her parents could only say she was having trouble with her instincts. 

It is not uncommon to have trouble with instincts. What is uncommon is it taking a longer than a week to adjust to them. For her instincts to be strong enough to cause so much trouble was really rare. 

When she finally came back to school no one could smell anything different on her. She smelled just as she always had, Fresh warm apple pie. Because of this, everyone assumed she was an omega. 

Instincts in Omegas and Alphas were known to be a lot stronger than Betas. That paired with her usual happy attitude and lack of changes scent only supported the theory more. 

What they all failed to consider is that Marinette has always used scent blocking shampoo, and she lives in one of the best patisseries in the city. It has been a habit since her Papa told her about the secret to the family baking success. 

“Alphas don’t like the smell of others near their food, Cupcake. And omegas can be just as picky.” He would whisper during early morning bread kneeding. “Childish innocence like yours isn’t a problem though Sugar Cookie! Once you finally start to grow up a little is when we have to worry about silly things like that!”  
She grew up trying to smell the subtle changes her father would describe when he was working the kitchens or tell the change in moods like her Mama at the counter.

“You can tell what someone needs by their scent Bǎo Bèi. You can tell a lot about a person from their scent.”  
Her Mama could smell a lot more clearly as an Alpha than her Papa could as a Beta. She was fiercely protective of her little pack and all of the customers that came through their doors. 

Because of this, the Patisserie gained a certain reputation with all the locals. ‘If you ever need help, don’t be afraid to stop at Tom and Sabine’s.’ This influence brought everyone from all over Paris to their small shop. The protective couple were always warm and welcoming to all walks of life that happen to walk through their doors. From the richest man in the city to the smallest toddler, they treat everyone with the same respect and warmth. They also happen to pass this trait onto their darling daughter, along with their drive and creativity.

“No matter what you end up doing, we will support you Macaroon!” Her Papa would tell her as she went to a new club or tried a new hobby.  
“Anything you want to be Bǎo Bèi, we will help in any way we can.” Her mother would whisper, brushing her hair before bed.

“I want to be strong like you, Mama! Papa!” Their little Marinette would reply. It never failed to bring a smile to their faces.


End file.
